Cleric (Class)
(Japanese: Monk/Priest) The Cleric is one of three available classes in Happy Wars. The Cleric's abilities range widely and include buffing, healing, resurrection, summoning builds, and negating enemy buffs. The Cleric's Sacred Song can cause faster HP and AP recovery. Due to its wide range of skills, it commonly maintains a middle ground between the Warrior and Mage classes. It's advanced class counterpart is the Engineer. 'In-Game Level Attack:' This attack power is added to the weapon attack power in game as the character levels up. The Level 1 attack is the additional 75 shown when you equip a weapon. 'Non-Skill Abilities:' #'Super Enchant Attack' - Press X and Right Trigger at the same time when your weapon is enchanted for a one time powerful attack. This will cause your weapon to lose its enchantment. #'Shield Bash '- Rapid double tap of the (RT) will cause the Cleric to perform a type of shield smack. Successful smack will cause enemies to be knocked airborn. Blocking enemies sometimes will stumble and the block will be temporarily broken. Works the same as the Warrior non-skill shield bash. 'A button skills' 'Heal' (Japanese: ヒール Heal) Press A to cast, use the D-Pad to choose player, then press A to invoke. XP given is inversely related to the healed player's initial health (lower health yields higher XP). Gives no XP if used on yourself. "Fast Heal" buff heals players instantly. 'Dispel' (Japanese: おはらい Purify) Yields 4 XP per player (ally or enemy) affected. Can negate a number of things, including: *Take off lightning, freeze and KO effects on allied players. Also, takes off any enchantments on enemy players. *Negates Wall and Sanctuary, disperses Summoned Materials, and certain skills - Cheer, Sacred Song, Dash, Cyclone, Cyclone Rush and Sacred Armor. (Note: It does not work against Super Guard.) "Wide Dispel" buff extends the area of dispel. 'Resurrect' (Japanese: Revival) Revive a dead teammate marked by a blue X on the battlefield. Yields 15 XP if successful. 'Sanctuary' (Japanese: Sanctuary) Cast a blue, red if is in the opposite team, healing circle that speeds up healing for all allied players and shrinks over time. Yields XP while allies are within zone. 'Aura' (Japanese: オーラ Aura) A variant of Sanctuary that restores AP in place of HP. 'B button skills' 'Summon Materials' (Japanese: Summoning Materials) Summon materials for various builds. All summoned builds can be destroyed by enemies, dispel by foes, and if materials are left untouched, they will disperse after enough time has passed. Builds include: *A Ballista: A large crossbow, rapidly fires large bolts with great range. *A Flower cannon: A rotating machine-gun like cannon which fires large splash damage shells. *A Ladder: Can be built around the enemy castle to gain access to the battlements on the castle walls. While building the ladders, the opposing team will not be alerted to your presence. *A Battering ram: Destroys the enemy castle's gate in no more than five hits even if it is on full HP, can only be built directly in front of the enemy's castle gate. "Construction Speed Up" ''helps constructing buildings much faster. 'Dash' '(Japanese: Run At Full Speed)' Cast on an allied player or yourself and get a speed boost to cover large areas quickly. Gives 10 XP if used on allies. Dash lasts 20 seconds. 'Sacred Armor' '(Japanese: よろい Holy Armor) Cast on an allied player or yourself to negate a set amount of damage until the armor breaks or disperses after enough time has passed. Deals 10 XP if used on your allies. If you use it on yourself, no XP is given. Sacred Armor has different design for each class. The design for Sacred Armor changes on special events; check "Misc." down below for more information. *Warrior : A red and white milk carton with a picture of a cow. *Cleric : A fragile brown cardboard box. *Mage : A white orange juice box with pictures of oranges. '''Wall (Japanese: ウォール Wall) Cast a wall to block access to specific areas, can be destroyed by enemies and/or allies, will disappear after 25 seconds has pass, or if cast again by the same person. "Solid Wall" ''buff increases damage durability of wall. 'Y button skills' 'Happy Miracle' '~Requires 3-8 Players~''' (Japanese: ハッピーミラクル Happy Miracle) Resurrects any allies nearbly and transforms any nearby enemies into flowers which will easily be killed with a single hit, the flower effect wears off after enough time has passed. Effect area is cylindrical with infinite height and depth, and the radius is wider with more participants. 'Sacred Song' ~Requires 1-8 Players~ (Japanese: Song of Blessing) When the host activates sacred song, all participants will sing a song, while singing pressing X will cause the player to headbang. This will increase max HP, AP, Defense, and HP & AP recovery dependant on how many players join in. Max HP is 1/2 of AP and defense gained. Each participant is given 5 XP times the number of participants (up to a maximum of 45). Participants are vulnerable during the Scared Song, until the buff is applied, but participants will still receive the buff if they were in the Team Skill at the time of its initiation. The participants will be surrounded by a light blue aura in their feet. This skill can be dispelled and can also be dispelled during the singing animation (before the buff is applied). 'Transport' ~Requires 1-8 Players~ (Japanese: Transfer) ' Teleports all participants to an allied tower or castle of the caster's choosing. Gives 10 XP to each participant. 'Tips General *The Cleric isn't as well-suited for melee combat as much as the Warrior. Consider building up score first, and/or picking weaker foes. *Because of this, you would be better off building your score by spamming aid to your comrades. *When in downtime, consider adding Sacred Armor to your allies and/or healing them. Team Skills *Happy Miracle has a long cooldown. Use it wisely. *Use Transport to catch your enemy off guard while they try to ambush your castle, then again to go back to the front lines. Recommended Buffs *'Shorten Cooldown: '''The Cleric is a skill-based class, so consider adding this to increase skill output. *'Max AP Up/Conserve AP:' See above. *'+x3:' The exact skill you choose for this class depends on the specific purpose you will be using this class for. Misc. Christmas Event 2012 (?-12/28/12) Sacred Armor turned players heads into presents New Years Event 2012 (12/29/12-?) Sacred Armor turned players heads into the words "New Year" or "2013" Valentine's Day 2013 (2/1/13- ?) Sacred Armor turned players heads into presents shaped like hearts (supposedly like a "Box Of Chocolates") Easter 2013(?-4/1/13) Sacred Armor turned players heads into brightly-colored eggs with bunny-ears sticking out of them Halloween 2013 Sacred Armour now turns players heads into pumpkins and gives them a cape saying, 'boo'. Various other changes were made by this update. The same events were reused on the 2013-14 season. 'Cleric Items' *Cleric Weapons'' *''Shields'' *''Cleric Armor'' *''Cleric Helmets'' *''Accessories'' 'Gallery' healcleric.jpg|"Heal" yourself or others! clericdash.jpg|"Dash" from losing battles! clericwall2.jpg|Use a "wall" to defend yourself or to block enemies! clericbuild.jpg|"Summon materials" and build things to help defeat the enemies! images.jpg|"Resurrect" fallen allies. Sanc.jpg|Aid your allies with "Sanctuary!" Clean.jpg|"Dispel" your teams ailments and enemy buffs or building materials. hwcleric.jpg|The Cleric's design. 'References' ja:僧侶(クラス) Category:Classes Category:Cleric Category:Skills